


Season one

by Magicspacedragon



Series: Magic Voltron rewrite [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Allura is a teen, Almost no ships, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It, Found Family, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, God I love these characters why did the writers/fandom do this to them, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk hugs, I get to choose the comfort, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Pidge is a dnd nerd, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, YOU WILL GET THROUGH YOUR PROBLEMS, aro/ace Keith, bi lance, he’s showing up eventually, literally just a rewrite, no ships, remember that - Freeform, so is keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicspacedragon/pseuds/Magicspacedragon
Summary: My sister and I have wanted to do this since the end, or maybe even the 4th season? Who knows, a rewrite of Voltron filled with friendship, nerdry, trauma, and as many character arcs as we can fit in.Inspired by Avatar The Last Airbender’s episodic style and storytelling, with a dash of general overarching plot, and sci-if shenanigans.Btw, thus will get complicated, we like Kingdom hearts, and now, so does Lance, word of God.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Hunk (Voltron), Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: Magic Voltron rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Season one

**Author's Note:**

> We reserve the right to delete comments. Y’all will be civilized, or I will stop you.

For what may have been the millionth time, Hunk questioned why he was here. He knew why he was here, in the academy of course, he wanted to be a rocket engineer, he had the grades for it, but he could not, for the life of him, get his space sickness under control. So, he was questioning his life choices as he rattled through another flight simulation.

His two partners in the flight simulator, Lance McClain, and Pidge Gunderson were arguing about something, he had gotten so used to tuning their arguments out. But it was probably about how Lance was flying so terribly that they could fail the entire semester just from the grade of that one flight. Hunk started to think he could’ve flown better, while he was throwing up. 

It wasn’t entirely Lance’s fault, for someone who was supposed to be their communicator, Pidge was awful at teamwork, not to mention how bad at actually communicating their problems the younger boy was, or how he seemed to hate everyone except Hunk. Hunk was glad he was on Pidge’s good side though, the kid scared him a little. 

Lance veered the ship wildly left and hunk felt his stomach seize. He heard lance shouting, but he didn’t know if it was at him or Pidge. 

“Hunk check the engine,” Lance shouted. Hunk leaned over to the engine box before promptly throwing up in it.

And then they crashed. Hunk could hear the metal scraping and the terrified shouts of his friends, for a moment he was sure he was going to die until he remembered it was just a simulation. Pidge shouted something incomprehensible at Lance, and he shouted back. There was a terrible scratching sound as their ship ground to a halt. It all felt so real.

The door to their simulation ship flew open. “What was that!” Their instructor shouted at them. “That was one of the worst flights I’ve seen in years!”

Pidge grumbled something and started to leave, the instructor caught him. “Not so fast young man.” He ordered. Pidge shot him a look that was somewhere between a glare and a plea.

  
  


All of the students were lined up to be given their assessments, and Hunk had to wait in fear, as the instructor gave each of them their grades. When he got to Hunk and his crew, he flinched, ready for the fail. 

“Why are you three even here,” grumbled the instructor. “McClain, you can hardly take anything seriously for more than a second, you never pay attention, and you never listen to your teammates.” Lance laughed nervously.

The instructor turned to Pidge. “You're supposed to be the communications specialist on the ship, how you became one, I don’t know, because I’ve never seen you communicate anything other than your dislike of your teammates. You seem to think you’ll do fine on your own.” Pidge raised his head to look the instructor in the eye as he spoke. The instructor continued “you’re not even supposed to be in this class, if you don’t shape up I’ll send you back to the kids class.”

Hunk was suddenly reminded Pidge was technically fourteen.

“And Mr. Garret.” Hunk tensed as the instructor spoke to him. “You could at least take something to calm your stomach down as you fly, your job is repairs and maintenance, not throwing up,” The instructor turned his back to them. “You all better shape up soon, because I know you can do better. You’re dismissed.” He waved them away.

That was, thankfully Hunk’s last class of the day. He sound the rest of the day in the school “lounge” playing the single old arcade cabinet and eventually fixing it when it broke. He also slowly worked his way through the cafeteria’s entire supply of marshmallows in a panicky haze. 

After the bell rang, Hunk walked back to his dorm, and came face-to-face with Lance, who was grinning ear to ear. His smile was mischievous and had a crooked tilt to it.

“I think we need to work on our teamwork,” Lance commented, still grinning.

“I agree, but the look on your face makes me think I’ll regret agreeing to anything,” Hunk replied. He didn’t like the look on Lance’s face.

“Oh come-on! All I'm suggesting is we go grab Pidge, and spend the night in the town! Meet people, grow closer as friends!” Lance winked. 

“What makes you think he’ll agree to that?”

“I don’t plan on giving him much of a choice.” Lance grinned. “This kid weighs what, 10 pounds? I’ll just drag him into socializing.”

Hunk didn’t need to speak for Lance to know what a terrible idea that would be, but the other boy didn’t seem to care. 

What ended up happening was Lance leading Hunk through a frankly ludicrous path to not get caught. Hunk desperately tried to argue that maybe they should just head back to the dorms, the lounge, or just go to the cafeteria, but Lance was having none of it.

After sneaking in a pair of trash cans and having to deal with Lance rushing around like he’s playing a game they reached Pidge’s dorm. The garrison separated dorms by age, and Hunk really didn’t want to deal with a bunch of fourteen year olds to get to Pidge, but once again Lance wasn’t listening. 

They found the corner where Pidge’s dorm was and peered around it. Instead of finding a teacher or a gaurd, they found Pidge sneaking around. The boy was wearing a green top, brown cargo shorts and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He frantically looked both ways before taking off running.

“Where is he going?” Lance’s additude shifted, and for once as they snuck around Hunk didn’t say a thing.

Pidge took a convoluted route around the school to a staff only door. Hunk breathed a sigh of relief, just in time to see Pidge produce a hair clip and pick the lock. The door evidently led to the roof where the technicians did repairs. 

They popped their heads up above the stairs that lead to the roof to see Pidge, fiddling with some type of gadget, and desperately looking at the stars. He was listening to something through a pair of headphones, and was scribbling in a notebook wildly.

Lance got up from their hiding spot and sat himself behind Pidge, and put a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “Hey?! What-cha doing?” He shouted. 

Pidge almost jumped off the building in fright, he quickly slammed his notebook shut and glared at Lance. “Did you  _ follow _ me here?!” He asked. 

“No.” Lance grinned. “We followed you here.” Lance pointed at Hunk as he desperately tried to disappear. 

“It was your idea!!” Hunk shouted at Lance. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance waved him off. “So my dear Pidgeon, we were going to visit the town, you-know, enjoy ourselves! You wanna come?”

“I have more important things to do.” Pidge took Lance’s hand off his shoulder. “Don’t you?”

“Nope! What are you doing anyway?!” Lance asked. 

As Hunk made his way to sit on the opposite side of Pidge, he got a glimpse of the full notebook Pidge brought out from his bag, it was absolutely packed with notes on something, what it was, Hunk didn’t know, as he never saw Pidge write notes for class. 

“I’ve…. Been tracking these weird signals.”

“Ooh neat find any top secret government chatter.”

“That’s not what I’m tracking.”

Lance huffed “what are you tracking then?”

Pidge bit his lip before asking, “do you remember the Kerberos mission?”

Hunk nodded just as Lance exclaimed “of course I do! The pilot’s my hero.”

“Isn’t it weird that a crew of four people and their entire ship just up and vanish?”

Hunk hadn’t thought of it before, but when he did think about it about it, he realized, yeah, it was strange.

“Now that I think of it, yeah one would think that we would at least have picked something up on our scans,” Hunk agreed.

“So do you think you’re getting signals from the crew?” Lance asked skeptically.

“Not exactly.”

They sat there for a beat in silence that was eventually interrupted by Lance. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell us what it is?”

Pidge looked up at the two of them. He looked nervous and shy and looked like the scared fourteen year old Hunk knew he was. 

“I think,” he paused to take a deep breath, “I think I’ve been picking up on alien radio chatter.”

“What!?” Hunk and Lance exclaimed at the same time.

“You're joking right, you've got to be joking,” Lance said at the same time Hunk felt a chasm opening up in his stomach. 

Hunk laughed nervously “right aliens they're… not real,” he looked at Pidge “right?”

“Just—just hear me out!” Pidge waved his hands in the air. “It comes from deep space, and it keeps rambling about something called Voltron… “ she points at a drawing in her note book,” does that sound like *human* radio chatter to you?” 

Hunk gulped.

“And they use this terminology I don’t understand,” he handed the notebook to Lance, “they also talk a lot about taking over planets.” 

Lance hands Hunk the notebook and finds that at least by his messy notes, Pidge was right. 

“Not really.” Hunk tried to smile and decided to change the subject. “What’s Voltron?”

“Well, from what I’ve heard.” Pidge flipped through his notes. “It’s some kind of super-weapon.”

“Like the Death Star?” Lance asked. 

“Uuuuuh I dunno!” Pidge shrugged. “Hopefully not!” 

Lance grinned nervously. “Hmmmm, who do you think we’d be if we were in Star Wars! I’m Han, obviously. Hunk can be, I dunno, Chewie, and Pidge is Luke.”

“Luke?!”

“You’re a twink, kid.” Lance poked Pidge. 

“That’s not the point,” Pidge yelled “either way  _ I  _ think I’m Leia, and Hunk’s Luke.” Pidge crossed his arms, “but we have something big here.

“Aww I’m touched,” Hunk said. He grabbed Pidge and hugged him as the boy pouted.

Hunk desperately tried to ignore the pit opening in his stomach. This was bad, very bad. He just wanted to continue talking about movies and forget about the whole alien thing.

“Why do you want to be Leia? She’s a girl—“ Lance was interrupted by an explosion.

The sound pulled them back to the reality of the situation and they all looked around for where it happened.

It happened a distance from the garrison, but they could still see it happen. Something had crashed nearby. Immediately Garrison troops rushed in to inspect the fallen object, and the three of them waited in tense silence for what would happen next.

  
  
  


Keith knew what it was when he heard the crash, or maybe he didn’t know, maybe he just hoped. Still, he snuck out as quickly as possible, stole a motorbike, and rushed off to the crash site. Even though he only had his knife on him, he was pretty sure he could win this fight. 

He jumped from the bike onto the guards outside the crashed ship. Carefully knocking them out, he didn’t want to kill anyone. Then, he rushed inside, dodging the loose fire from the scientists inside the building. It turned out he didn’t need his knife, as they were easy to avoid, especially for government agents. 

Keith looked to see what they were crowding around. It was both what he had hoped for and not. His mentor, Shiro, was right there, looking worse for wear but alive. Still, a question landed deep in his gut. 

Where were the others?

His thought was interrupted by a group of guards entering, ready to fight. Keith heard one of them swear as he took his baton and swung it at Keith’s head. Keith ducked and slid out of the way. The other one charged at him, but Keith tripped him sending him sprawling. The first guard is still trying to hit Keith with his baton and Keith really wanted to find a way to just knock the guy out. 

Keith spotted a first aid kit and hit the remaining guard over head with it. The guard crumpled like a marionette with its strings cut. Keith then uses duct tape to tie the two guards up.

Keith pulled Shiro onto his shoulder and started thinking about how to get him out. He couldn’t just make a bolt for it on foot, but he needed to get out and fast. He assumed he’d have to use the motorbike again. 

He was interrupted, once again by a group of people entering the room. He groaned and prepared to fight, but the people weren’t guards. 

There were 3 people around Keith's age. One was big and pudgy with tanned skin and a bandana, one looked Latin American, with messy brown hair and a Jean jacket, the third was wearing a green shirt and had fluffy auburn hair, they were very short.

“Oh no you don’t,” the second one said going to Shiro’s other side and draping an arm around his shoulders, “you can’t one up me this time.”

Keith was confused “who are you?”

“It’s me Lance, we were in class together and were rivals.”

Keith didn’t remember a rival, but he did remember Lance, “cargo pilot yeah?”

“Fighter pilot now thanks to you flunking out.”

“This doesn’t matter,” the third one yelled suddenly, “we need to get him out of here.”

Keith nodded and they started moving. He noticed the short one wasn’t moving though.

“Where’s the rest of his crew,” the boy looked around frantically, “where’s his  _ husband _ .”

“I dunno! They weren’t here with him!” Keith shouted. “Come on!”

The others nodded, and they got onto the motorbikes, Keith and Shiro on one, the three others on another they found. Lance started to drive, until the short one kicked him off, he looked betrayed, but complied. Keith was silently glad Lance wasn’t driving, Keith knew he was not a good pilot, so Keith had no reason to believe he was a good driver. 

They sped off into the night, and Keith hoped he didn’t have to tell them where he was going, even though they were following. When they did reach their destination, which was just Keith’s house, he and Lance put Shiro on the bed, and Keith sighed. 

“I don’t know why you followed me, but I also don’t care, sleep here if you want to question him I guess, but I’m going to sleep.” Keith yawned and headed upstairs.

“Wait, are you going to at least tell us where we are?!” The tallest one asked. Keith waved the question away and went to bed. 

Somehow, he went to sleep, even though the three noisy ones downstairs did not stop talking for a very long time. 

  
  


Lance was so confused. He didn’t doubt Pidge had found radio signals of importance but it was becoming more and more likely that it actually was aliens. He hated the answer, it was such a cliche. 

He also hated that Keith was involved. Keith was good at everything and Lance hated it. So of course when he finds aliens Keith was right there. It didn’t help that he apparently knew where Shiro was gonna be and Lance didn’t know how.

That is why in the morning in front of everyone else, Lance demanded answers. 

“You need to explain yourself.” Lance had his hands on his hips, “how did you know Shiro would be there.” 

“I would also like to know that,” Hunk pointed out.

“I didn’t, I’d just hoped, since the reason for the failure of the Kerberos Mission was so obviously false,” Keith responded. Lance didn’t believe this kid, how could he just assume that. He looked towards Pidge for support, but it looked like he agreed with Keith.

“Of course! It must’ve been a cover up… maybe for aliens?” Pidge said. 

“Aliens?!” Lance found himself asking the same question as Hunk and Keith. 

“Come on it can’t just be me,” the boy gestured frantically “my read8ngs and now this it all points to the same thing.” 

“Yeah things have been strange recently,” Keith muttered.

Lance raised an eyebrow “like what?”

Keith looked around before tearing a sheet off a cork board, “I don’t know just something telling me to search,” he gestured to the bord, “this is all I’ve found.”

“Uh huh this feeling tel,bypass anything else?”

“If led me to him,” Keith pointed at Shiro. 

Lance really wanted to Argue but he didn’t know what he’d say. This all seemed too crazy, too cliche, but it was the only explanation they had.

“Wait,” Pidge piped up, he took something out from his bag, pointed at it and said, “these are my readings,” he then held it up to a picture of a mountain range Keith had, and they matched perfectly. Like it was a code. 

That’s when Shiro woke up. 

  
  


Lance really didn’t know what to say in the presence of a man that was basically his idol. So he just sat there as Keith fussed. Lance felt a twinge of jealousy but he bottled it up. 

When Keith stopped fussing questions started to pour out of the four teens.

“Where were you?”

“Where is your team?”

“Was Pidge right and this was aliens?”

“What happened to your arm?”

“One at a time ok,” the man gave them a weary smile, “I’m still adjusting myself.”

They all waited as he took a breath, he turned to Keith, “did it look like they were doing anything.”

“Besides doing what looked to be tests on you, no.”

Shiro shook his head, “I warned them.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened to your arm,” Keith pointed out.

Lance wanted to point out that he hadn’t answered any of their questions, but he was still kinda in awe.

Shiro lifted up his arm, now an awe inspiring prosthetic, “mining accident,” he explained tenderly, “it  _ was _ aliens, and, well they aren’t very nice.”

Lance understood but didn’t, he just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact there were aliens, and that they  _ found  _ the aliens, and that the aliens were probably hostile.

“Uuuh, so, Pidge, should we tell him… about—“ Hunk started. 

“Sir, what happened to the rest of your crew?” Pidge asked. 

“... I dunno Matt and I were separated from Sam and… Adam soon after we were taken, Matt was caught staging a coup, and… well I was… injured, and, that’s all I remember.” Shiro looked at Pidge solemnly. “I’m sorry I don’t know more.”

Hunk stiffed. “Um, Pidge has been picking up alien radio chatter… we think it’s about a super weapon, and…”

“Hunk!” Lance shouted. “The man just woke up!” 

“No,” Shiro said. “Let him finish.”

“It might be on earth, we think they hid a clue with the audio readings,” Hunk finished.

“And I’m going to check them out later today,” said Keith. 

“Why?” Hunk asked, confused. 

Lance was also confused. Keith told them none of this.

“Someone has to.” Keith shrugged and started packing a bag.

“I’m coming with you,” Pidge ordered. Lance looked down at the younger boy with surprise, he had never seen him so determined before. 

“Well, we should all go…” Hunk said sheepishly.

“He’s right,” Shiro said. “Because there will be danger, you’ll want a big team, so, we all go.”

Keith looked surprised, but he didn’t argue, Lance, however, could not believe what he was hearing.

“What?! And get killed! Why don’t we just report it and move on…” Lance trialed off as he saw the look on Pidge’s face. 

“They knew what really happened to the Kerberos mission, do you really think they’d do anything about this?” Pidge asked.

In his heart he knew, the Garrison would just pretend nothing happened. He sighed. “You’re right, count me in.”

  
  
  


This was a bad idea. Hunk knew it was a bad idea, but he just didn’t know how to communicate that with the rest. He had wanted to search the area for clues about the aliens, but as they got closer to their destination, he just found himself filled with more and more dread. 

Pidge stood beside him unreadable, holding up a homemade tool to look for the signals. If the younger boy was scared, Hunk didn’t see it, and so he didn’t voice his own fears, except by mumbling under his breath.

Lance was desperately trying to start a fight with Keith, and was partially succeeding, Hunk was sure if Shiro wasn’t there to worry Keith, Lance would be dead by Keith’s hands. 

The part Hunk hated the most was that he now knew what Keith meant. There was a feeling, a force that was telling him to such, and it was creeping him out. 

Pidge tugged at his sleeve.

“I think we found the place,” he announced. They all looked on through the desert. Hunk lifted the readings up and found they indeed did match.

Did he mention he hated this?

They followed pidges tracker to a cave. They walked inside, hearing the echoing sounds of their footsteps. Then Hunk saw that the walls were covered in drawings, almost like caving paintings. Keith walked over and traced one of them with his fingers, fascinated.

“It looks like a lion.” 

Hunk nodded nervously in response. He didn’t have to say lions weren’t native to any part of the Americas. 

Pidge scared the wall and added, “this doesn’t look like any of the cave art I’ve seen.”

“I don’t remember you being an expert in cave art,” Lance points out, he then reached up and touched one of the paintings. 

  
  
  


Lance didn’t really know what he was thinking would happen, probably nothing, because nothing happened when Keith touched the painting, but the second Lance touched the cave wall his finger felt warm, and the cave started glowing an eerie blue light.

He only managed to get out the start of a swear before the floor opened up beneath all them and they plummeted downwards. 

They were all screaming, Lance couldn’t tell what was his voice or if it was one of the other’s voices. They landed in a shallow puddle surprisingly unhurt. Then Lance saw it.

Sitting in the middle of the cave, was something that looked like a giant mechanical blue lion. It sat on its hind quarters like a dog and stared at them, it had scrapes and scratches all around it and it was covered by a blue shield of some strange energy. 

Lance saw Keith stand up and quickly followed, no way was he gonna let the mullet boy show him up here. When he stood he noticed something off putting.

“I think it’s eyes are following me,” he walked to the other side, and saw the lion’s eyes slowly follow him across. “Creepy.”

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this,” Hunk was respecting over and over, Lance tuned him out on instinct.

Pidge reached out towards the shield, Lance watched Hunk try and stop the younger boy, but when his hand touched the shield, a small ripple flowed across the shield, then, nothing, it was just like he was touching a wall. 

“Strange, it’s… it’s like a film, you saw it ripple right?” Pidge asked. Lance and Hunk nodded. “Well… this… it feels like a super strong bubble, and it’s… tingly?” Pidge drew his hand away.

Keith walked up to the shield and sighed. “Before we do anything we can’t take back, I would like an introduction.” He looked away. “I never got all of your names.”

Shiro shook his head. “I didn’t either.”

Lance stood up straighter. “Well I’m Lance!” He said, more confident than he felt at the moment.

Pidge pointed to himself and simply said, “Pidge.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Hunk said. “I’m Hunk.”

Keith looked back at them all. “I’m Keith, and I’m gonna try breaking into this thing.” The teen brought out a knife, which Lance was not surprised he had, and charged towards the barrier, only to be blown back, falling into the ground. Lance couldn’t help but feel satisfied seeing Keith tumble into the ground like that.

Lance chuckled a little. “Oh don’t attack, maybe you just need to knock!” Lance brought his fist to the shield, knowing it’ll probably do nothing. But, when his fist touched the shield the second time, it started to dissolve, Lance almost fell through the hole in the shield as it slowly disappeared, starting at the point he touched, and moving outward. 

Then briefly in his head he heard a voice. 

“You child, have much potential, but for now your mine.” The voice didn’t seem ominous or creepy, just kind and motherly, but there was something in it that made it feel ancient. Lance shook his head, a little creeped out nonetheless. 

The hatch opened up in the lion’s stomach, Lance smirked and sauntered in. He hoped he wasn’t breathing to heavy. 

The others followed him inside and he sat down in the pilot's seat. Immediately the navigation tools cane up on screen lance studied them, before asking the others. 

“What do you guys want to do now?!” He asked, knowing he couldn’t be jokey this time.

“What else,” Shiro replied “travel onward.”

Lance looked at the others and found them in s8ns sort of agreement, he nodded.

“Let’s go.” 

  
  


_ Who let lance fly? _ was all Keith could think. He was a terrible pilot, possibly the worst Keith had ever seen. It was a miracle that Lance had ever gotten into the Garrison. 

“Maybe I should fly,” Shiro safely suggested.

“It’ll only work for me,” was Lance’s reply. 

“Where did you learn that?” Keith asked, trying not to puke. 

“I dunno?”

“You don’t know?” Pidge’s voice sounded exhausted, something Keith related to. 

Lance tugged the ignition “hey I’m getting the hang of this.”

Keith wondered who ever let Lance become a pilot.

Suddenly the ship took off shifting everyone back in their seats.

“Lance” everyone yelled.

“It wasn’t me!” Lance yelled, sounding frantic. 

In a flash they were still again, but they were nowhere near earth. An icy white planet loomed in front of them, Keith recognized from the papers.

“It’s Kerberos” Pidge’s voice had a solem feel to it. 

“If this ship can go this far this fast…” Shiro trailed off. They were all thinking the same thing though.

“Maybe we should go back home,” Hunk suggested, none of them made a move, not even the nervous Hunk. Keith wasn’t even sure if they could, Lance didn’t seem to know what he’s doing, and could they really pretend like this didn’t happen?

“I think that’s were the lion is going,” lance replied, “home.”

“Wait what?” Pidge asked.

“I dunno!? I just… kinda have a feeling.” Lance scrunched his face up. “It’s hard to describe…”

“Just… please try and figure out what’s going on,” Hunk pleaded.

“None of the controls seem to work, it’s just moving,” there was fear in Lance’s voice. Keith watched as he again tried to use the steering wheel… thing, to move it, nothing happened.

Shiro reached down and fiddled with one of the many levers in the ship, a slight glow formed around the front of the lion. Shiro stopped and looked out the window, and Keith’s eyes followed his. A bright white gate was forming in front of them, it looked almost like something out of a fairytale. 

“Guys…” Hunk murmured. Keith turned to him and made eye contact, he saw him shudder as he took a breath, and, then, they went through the gate, traveling faster than any of them thought possible. 

The gate closed behind them, and somehow Keith knew they couldn’t just open it back up. 

Looking in front of them, they saw it, a green, lush planet, that looked nothing like earth, and they were headed toward it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s Bear and Dragon! Your authors!
> 
> I have a couple things to say. But I’ll say them quickly. First, don’t expect shipping, we not about that life. The second is that, the first two season (especially the first) do not have much reworking, it’s the later seasons, instead, we’ve focused on making sure each character gets them limelight, and some attention. I, have also have been working on cool sci-if stuff, I hope you guys enjoy our additions! I don’t have much else to say, Pidge is still a girl, pretending to be a boy, Lance does not take anything seriously, and Hunk, is still amazing. -Dragon


End file.
